Muscle Man beats up Kitty Cheshire
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Muscle Man beats up Kitty Cheshire, away pranking him and the park workers. Surprise ending at the end. Yeah I know bad title and summary, but a good story in here.


**Well what I have here is a story with Muscle Man and Kitty Cheshire. I don't Regular show or Ever After High. But I am not a fan of Ever after high. Enjoy!**

It's a beautiful Saturday morning in the park, Muscle man stepped outside of his trailer, yawned and walked to his car. But when he opened the the door he discovered that the airbags were gone. "What the hell?" Muscle man asked.

"Hey Muscle man what's up?" said Benson.

"Some guy stole my airbags." said Muscle man.

"Who would do that?" Benson asked.

"Either Swiper, Roger the Alien or Frank Jones' ghost?" Muscle man suggested. Then they heard screaming coming from the house.

They ran into the living room to see popped up airbags on the couch along with Mordecai and Rigby groaning in pain on a broken coffee table. "What happened here?" Muscle man asked.

"You happened!" Mordecai exclaimed and got up.

"What are you talking about, bro?" Muscle man asked.

"You placed the airbags on the couch!" said Rigby.

"Muscle man is this true?" Benson glared at Muscle man.

"I didn't do it, I swear on my mom's grave!" said Muscle man.

"Your mom's not-" Skips was cut off when he was hit by an invisible force in the doorway. "Plastic wrap!"

"I was asleep in my trailer!" Muscle man protested.

"What's going on downstairs?" Pops asked and the gang got surprised Pops has dark circles on his eyes.

"Pops were you bird watching today?" Skips asked.

"Indeed do you wish to join me?" Pops asked.

"Um Pops you have dark circles on your eyes." said Benson and showed Pops' reflection in the mirror.

"My eyes! Somebody drew on my binoculars!" said Pops.

"That's the oldest trick in the book. I never do that!" Muscle man protested.

"Well that is true." said Benson.

Then High Five Ghost shows up with a foul smell. "What's that smell?!" Rigby shouted.

"I think vinegar and fish oil?" High Five Ghost guessed.

"Something's fishy and it's not High Five Ghost." said Benson.

Then the door bell rings Muscle man opens the door and to see a giant box. "Hey check it out, a huge package!" said Muscle Man. "It's for us. I'll be in the John brb!"

Muscle Man walked upstairs to bathroom while the other park workers wonder what's in the box. "I wonder what's in the box?" Pops asked.

"Why is the box ticking?" Skips asked.

"Ok who's the buttwipe who put plastic wrap on the toilet?!" Muscle man asked in anger.

The box explodes, but if fills the house in fizz. The park workers exit the house covered in fizz. "Diet cola and mentos, I should of seen that coming." said Benson.

They heard laugher coming from a tree and a person appears it was a teenage girl with long lavender pigtails, blue cat like eyes, fair skin, a black hat with cat eyes, wearing a fur collar, light purple top with black fishnet sleeves, breezy purple skirts purple zigzag leggings and black shoes.

(A/N: Ok before you say anything, I looked up the characters online that's the answer)

"Who the hell are you?" Rigby asked.

"You don't remember me, you mentioned me on Aw what?!" The Park workers still don't have a clue who the person is. "Ugh! Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat." said Kitty.

"Oh!" The park workers both exclaimed.

"I thought you were the daughter of Catwoman, Halle Berry's Catwoman." said Benson offering a high five.

"Wow that joke was as lame as today's American Dad." said Kitty sarcastically.

"So wait you did all those pranks?" High Five Ghost asked.

"That's right." said Kitty.

"That was a big mistake!" Muscle Man shouted. He grabbed a rock and threw it at Kitty's face. Kitty fell to the ground, then Muscle Man cracks his knuckles and began beating the living snot out of her.

Muscle Man punches Kitty in the face repeatily while the park workers watch in horror. "Muscle Man that's enough!" Benson shouted.

But Muscle Man didn't listen to Benson and kept beating up the daughter of the Cheshire Cat. Then he lifted up Kitty and broke her back on his knee like Bane did to Batman. Then Muscle Man threw Kitty to a tree and landed face first.

"Muscle Man she had enough man!" said Mordecai.

Kitty kicked Muscle Man in the balls, and then gave Muscle Man a red gift box. "Here for you." said Kitty.

Muscle Man was surprised and opened the gift only to find out that it was a splash of hot sauce hitting Muscle Man's face. "My eyes!" Muscle Man cried out.

Then Kitty marks a K with her claws like Zorro. "You have been pranked by Kitty Cheshire." said Kitty.

Muscle Man managed to recover his eye sight back and now he's not mad. He's furious! Muscle Man grabbed Kitty by the neck and placed her into a vending machine. "This vending machine wasn't here before!" Kitty shouted.

Muscle Man lifts up the vending machine and throws it to a far distance and it exploded. Muscle Man turned around his smirked turned into a concerned look when he sees the looks of his co-workers, shocked but Benson was angry. "My office now!" Benson shouted.

2 hours of yelling later.

"Look I may have some problems, but that was a big mistake for her." said Muscle Man.

"I don't wanna hear it!" said Benson. Then the phone rang and Benson answered it. "Hello, oh my god. We'll be there right away." Benson hung up and had a concern look on his face.

"Who was that?" Muscle Man asked.

"That girl you beat up is in the hospital." said Benson.

"Oh no, bro." said Muscle Man.

The park workers enter a hospital room while they see a woman same type as Kitty, but black clothing looking at Kitty, she had two broken arms, legs and a bandage wrapped around her head. "Wait who are you?" Benson asked.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat, and you must be the one who hurt my daughter?" said Cheshire Cat glaring at Muscle Man.

"Look I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt her." said Muscle Man.

"Mom, let me speak to Muscle Man." said Kitty weakly.

"Very well than." said Cheshire Cat.

Muscle Man walked up to Kitty's bedside. "Muscle Man I just wanna say I'm sorry for those pranks. I just wanted to prank you." said Kitty.

"I figured that, sorry about that whole beating the crap out of you." said Muscle Man.

"No worries Muscle Man." Kitty said her last words as her heart beat monitors went flat. "Oh no, bro!"

"Kitty!" Cheshire Cat cried over her daughter's dead body.

"I didn't mean to kill her!" said Muscle Man. "What have I done?!"

Then the park workers heard laughing and they see that Kitty and her mother were laughing. "We got you good!" said Kitty who was all better.

"Wait this was all a prank?!" Rigby asked.

"You got that right, I controlled th heartbeat monitors with this app." said Cheshire Cat.

"Best prank ever!" said Kitty.

"That wasn't funny! We thought you were dead!" said Benson with face all red.

"Wait what?" Kitty asked.

"Bad show." said Pops shaking his head in disappointment.

"I could of except this from those forensics guys at my brother's work but that's low!" said High Five Ghost.

"I have to agree with High Five Ghost on this one." said Mordecai. "That is low."

"You made think you were dead! I used a belt sander on my fingertips and that's like being bitten by a whole army of fire ants!" Muscle Man shouted.

"It was a good prank." said Kitty.

"Let's just go." said Benson. The park workers exit the hospital room except for Muscle Man.

Muscle Man grabbed Kitty's cup of pudding and smashed it on the ground. "Screw you!" said Muscle Man and leaves.

 **Well this is the last Muscle Man beat up story you'll see. Maybe I can have the Angry Video Game Nerd beat up someone too? But anyway please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
